


Exactly what He Needs

by SansyFresh



Series: Fresh's Babble Collection [16]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Babybones, Dadby, Grillby isn't a complete jerk, Just rough around the edges, Kinda fluff, Older Bro Papyrus, Younger Bro Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:46:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9979067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: Grillby finds that someone has been digging through and scattering his trash all to hell, and he'll be damned if he doesn't catch those responsible.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyPterosaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPterosaur/gifts).



> LadyPterosaur's actual birthday present lol
> 
> Happy Birthday ^^

Grillby was not entirely certain why he had decided to become a bartender, out of all things. The Underground was dangerous, monsters killed each other for sport all the time; it was just how life worked. So why in the name of Asgore he had decided to come and live his life in this frozen hell of a wasteland, he wasn’t sure.

 

Maybe it was because, as much LV as he had, monster’s really enjoyed having a safe place to eat and get drunk if they wished. Maybe it was because it wasn’t as bad here as it was elsewhere. It was still horrid, but in a town as small as Snowdin, monsters couldn’t really afford to kill each other off like it was sport. Honestly by this point, Grillby didn’t care any longer. Monsters respected him here, knew that if they tried shit in his bar they’d be lucky to just get thrown out on their asses. 

 

Which was why, when his trash started getting torn to shreds and strewn all about, Grillby began to lose his cool. There weren’t many homeless brats around, those that were knew better than to steal from trash as most poisoned what food they threw away. Grillby was an exception to this rule, if only because he couldn’t be bothered to take the extra time needed to accomplish what he felt was honestly wasting one’s time. Who cared if someone ate out of the trash as long as they didn’t make a mess? 

 

He stood at the back entrance to his bar, arms crossed and fire hot enough to make the surrounding snow turn to slight slush. Well, now he was beginning to see the merits of such practices. He didn’t have time to clean this shit up, but it wasn’t like anyone else was about to do it for him. 

 

With a low growl Grillby stormed back inside the bar, door slamming shut behind him, closing on two pairs of lights looking out from the darkness of the forest.

 

~.~

 

When it happened again Grillby had forced everyone in the bar to leave for the day, much too angry to put up with the lot of them demanding he serve them when he had other shit to do. The third time he went out back to discover papers and refuse laying everywhere, Grillby simply left it. The patrons left of their own accord, the heat in the bar quickly becoming much too hot to handle for those of them with both fur and armor. He felt a little better when he noticed the trash had been picked up, presumably by someone who knew how angry he was over the whole situation.

 

When it happened a fourth time, Grillby decided he would just stay at the bar until he caught the culprit. He wasn’t sure yet what he would do to whoever was responsible, but they would face a swift justice, of that he was certain.

 

It took another four nights for the damn thief to show up again, and as soon as Grillby heard his container rattling about he strode outside, surround the back of the building in a circle of fire. They wouldn’t be able to escape unless they got past him and into the bar, though everything else inside was locked up.

 

The creature inside the metal container seemed to realize this, staying exactly where it was and refusing to even pop its head up to really evaluate the situation. Grillby was a bit impressed with its bravery, though he would be inclined to think of it more as stupidity if he was honest.

 

“If you come out I won’t kill you.” Grillby rasped, his voice just loud enough to carry in the silent evening air. There was a shuffle or two of indecision, before a small white head and two black sockets peered over the edge of the container, eyelights full of distrust. Grillby chuckled in surprise; the last skeleton he had seen had all but disappeared in the Labs of Hotland, and certainly wasn’t a child. He watched as the small, lithe thing climbed carefully out of the dumpster, tattered clothing barely hanging to filthy bones. Grillby looked him over, more than a little impressed by the sheer defiance he could see burning in the other’s eyes. 

 

This kid had spunk, he’d give him that.

 

However, Grillby was right back on alert as another noise came from what should have now been an empty trash-bin. If the now terrified look on the child’s face before him was any indication, he had been hoping whoever was in the bin would stay hidden. Grillby tilted his head, then nodded to the container.

 

“Get it out of there unless you want it charbroiled.” Grillby’s voice was cold, sharp, a direct parallel to how he felt inside as the kid, panicked as all hell, scrambled to get back in the bin just long enough to grab what looked to be another skeleton, though this one was even younger, still a toddler by the look of it. The child wrapped his sibling in the ratty blanket he carried, holding him close to his chest as he attempted to glare at Grillby with disdain, though his eyelights trembled in fear. 

 

“What’s your name?” Grillby fully expected the other to remain silent, his flames jumping a little in surprise at the other’s voice.

 

“Papyrus. This is Sans.” The distrust was strong, the fear palpable, but even as Grillby remembered just how angry he had been these past weeks, his soul hurt. It was something he hadn’t felt in a long time, this calling to protect, but he knew immediately if he dusted these two he would forever regret it. So, with an angry wave of the hand, he held the door to his bar open.

 

“Get inside before I dust you two, Papyrus.” He almost snickered as the kid all but ran through the doorway, shaking a bit in fear. Grillby shook his head as he followed, all the random facts Gaster had given him about babybones over the years flowing through his mind.

 

Children. Exactly what he needed to deal with in a Kill or be Killed world. But hell if he was about to leave them out in the cold when his soul knew better.


End file.
